This invention relates to a device for detecting in a processing line the presence of an object as it is being moved along a given path of travel and after the detection and as an incident thereof measuring one or more of its dimensions for use in the processing thereof.
While not so limited, the invention has particular usefulness in conjunction with the operation of conveyor systems for coils of rolled steel strip, such as employed at the entry ends of cold rolling mills that receives the coils one at a time prior to being introduced into the mills.
Such a coil entry end may include a conveyor for supporting and advancing a number of spaced separately supported coils in the direction of the mill, the conveyor being spaced from the mill by a coil unwinding machine that receive the coils from the conveyor for unwinding them individually into the mill. This machine may take the form of one or the other or both of a coil box or cone type uncoiler that support and rotate the coils to effect their initial unwinding.
These machines incorporate opposed axially adjustable coil engaging elements that are caused to contact opposed portions of the coils during their unwinding. It is important in the proper and efficient operation of these coil unwinding machines to be able to center the coils before they are brought to the machines. In the past this was done by trying to place the coils on the conveyor in the proper center line position or to provide a coil carrying unit that received the coils from the conveyor for physically moving the coils axially to the desired center line position. In these past arrangements and use of equipment the positioning in many cases was accomplished by human operation and control resulting in inaccuracy in the centering of the coils, in addition to lost time in the use of the mill equipment and manpower. While it was known in the prior art to employ coil width measuring means at the entry end of the mill to effect coil centering such art did not suggest measuring and centering of the coils while on the conveyor and as an incident of the normal movement thereof.
While the background of the invention has been described in connection with coils being fed to a rolling mill, reference should also be made to other types of coil processing operations where centering of the coils is required or desirable, such as for example coil preparation and processing lines.